Shadows
by SilverLightShadow
Summary: This is a story of a seeker, Silvershadow, how she become queen of all Decepticons


Silvershadow is seeker. A scout. Here is her story, that happen in the other dimension.

()()()

Not in every world Optimus and Megatron are the leader of Trasformers. There is a one where great Nemesis Prime, the younger brother of Optimus Prime rule over all Decepticons. But there is no peace there. The war is over, but Nemesis fight with every one who cross his path. No one can tell how many live have ended by his hand.

But there is one that question his rule and live to tell the tale. Silvershadow, the scout, know of her kind spark.

Her friend and famaily to called the invisible shadow . She was fast, faster then her brother Starscream, but not strong enough to take someone in the fair fight. She move in the shadows, strike form surprise, never take a fight if she don t have to. But she was highly effective with recover the information from behind enemy lines.

There was one of the mission in Iacon in the time of civil war where waking in the ruins of Autobot capital city when her live was changed forever. She heard the cry. It was not a cry of bot, or fembot, but sparkling, a child. Little yellow sparkling cried crowing away from corpus of some bot. Autobot have a purple armor, and a big hole in the chest where the spark should be. The child was dirty and cover with energon of the purple procetor.

If someone tell you that every fembot know how to take care of a sparkling that will be a lie. Silvershadow never have a child of her own, and never even seen one. She was born in the middle of the civil war, keep save, and alone for long enough to become a solider. But her spark answered the nature call. She take sparkling who stared to scream a top of his tiny lung.

She contact other female seeker, Slipstream and ask for help. The two manage to get sparkling in to the base inside the city of Kaon. They were luckily that Silvershadow have a Starscream, Second in Command in the Decepticon Army for a brother. He gave them time to hide a sparkling and get all what little one needed.

Time have passed and Silver grow attach withe a sparkling. She called it Bumblebee, like one of Autobot death heroes. It was hard time. Silvershadow needed to learn to look after little Bee, and keep his existence a secret. The child was Autobot, the enemy. Every other Decepticon was going to kill him on spot.

But Bumblebee grow up, and stared to run around. He love to explore and this could be his downfall. Someone could heard the child laughter or cry. And that will be a death of his and his artificial mother.

On that day, Bee run away form his protector in the game of hide and seek. Even though Silvershadow warned him to not go to some parts of base but he was so curious! Some how he got to the throne room of Nemesis Prime. At that time there was a meeting of his generals. The sparkling run between big cons who where so surprised that they never fired at him. He run straight on Nemesis Prime.

'Bee!' Screamed horrified Starscream.

'Do you know this thing?' Nemesis asked piking up sparking by the neck to have better look at him.

'Hi!' Bumblebee said smiling. 'Are you Nemesis? Silver say that you snarl on every one!'

'She said so?' Nemesis glare on his Second in Command. 'And what else she say?'

'Silvershadow say that you are angry all the time, because your commanders don t have no brain at all. But you are nice, but you never show it to no one'

Bumblebee was going to say something more but silver blur knock Nemesis down. Bee screamed and stared to cry as he hit the floor. Starscream piked up sparking and stared calm him down as he stare on impassible scene.

His sister Silvershadow who always avoid the fight sits on top of his leader Nemesis Prime who spread fear across a galaxy. She pointed her gun on a head of the leader.

'Touch him again and I ll blow your head off!' She screamed with anger in here voice.

'So you are a Silvershadow?' Nemesis ask not even try to move.

'Yes I'm'

'You are a scout'

'So happy that you recognize such an obvious thing She snarled.'

'And that Autobot sparkling, you take care of it?' Some of other Decepticons was going to pick up they weapons, but stop at the look that the leader give them.

'As far as I can, is this an interrogation or what?' She ask irritated poking Nemesis s chest.'

So take care of him' Nemesis said.

'What?!' Silvershadow almost screamed.

'He is crying and Starscream don t know what to do like always' Nemesis said rolling his opitc.

'I... , ok, I go so you can shot me and the kid?! Is that all?'

'I will not. My ears are hurting of all that noise! You have my word that you, child and that idiot Starscream are safe'

Silvershadow stand up slowly and walk over to seeker with a sparkling in his arms.

'I fall' Bumblebee whispered.

'I know, I sorry. It is all my fault' She take him form brother and stared to rocking the little one in her arms. 'Its ok, its ok...' she repeat over an over like a song until Bumblebee fall asleep.

'You are brave' Nemesis said. 'I head that you never take a fight.'

'Only when I have to' Silver reply silently.

'Still it was very brave' Nemesis continue. 'No one in the millennial knock me down like this and dare to threat me. From now one if any of you try to harm this seeker, not you Starscream' snarled at his second as he smiled.'... and a child what is name?

'Bumblebee' Silvershadow said.

'Good name. and Bumblebee will answer before me. Did you understand?!' All Decepticons gathered in the throne room answered at ones waking the sparking up.

'Shut up!' Snarled Nemesis. 'You wake him up you morons!'

'You really snarling at everyone!' Sparking said yawing.

'So Silvershadow, Bumblebee, you need a bigger quarter. Child need a space. And if you scout you will have less missions form no on. You need a time for a little one' Nemesis petted a sparkling head.

'I will manage' Silver said smiling a little. She turn around and walk over back o her room where hied Bumblebee for so long.

'I like him!' Bee said to his protector.

'I know, and is think I starting to' Silver said to child smiling to her thoughts.

()()()

'She is brave' Nemesis said after seeker walk away. 'She is your sister, right?' He asked Starscream.

'Yes, my Lord!' SIC said quickly.

'Brave, caring, smart, after all she keep a sparkilng a secret for some time'

'With my and Slipstream help, my Lord'

'And she is quite beautiful even very beautiful. Make sure that her new quarter are close to my'

'Yes, my Lord!'

()()()

So it was. I took some time to Silvershadow to see Nemesis Prime s affection for her. It time it turn into love. And deep in her spark the feeling stared to bloom.

At the new cease-fire, a few months after that event Decepticons see Nemesis and Silvershadow as a couple. The love between the two needed a years to become soled. But in the end the spark of a leader of Decepticons and a scout bind. The little Bumblebee become a adopted son of Nemesis, and Silvrshadow was now his queen.

Now they live together, and a war is over. Some say that Silvershadow make Nemesis spark become softer, but never say that when he cam hear! He will shot you on the spot not to kill, just so you shut up.


End file.
